To me you are amazing
by Rose-Aki
Summary: It's a few days before Christmas and Musa spends a peaceful moment with Riven. What might be revealed when she asks him what he is thinking about? Riven/Musa


A/N: This is my first fic about Riven and Musa. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

It was winter in Magix and the Winx and Specialists finally had free time. They had decided to spend the few days before Christmas at a ski resort. After everything that had been going on the group was happy to spend some time in peace. In the ski resort each fairy shared a room with their boyfriend.

While their friends were outside in the snow to learn snowboarding Musa and Riven stayed behind. They snuggled together on the couch at the fireside in their room. It was rare for the couple to have such a peaceful moment, but all the more they enjoyed it to be alone together like that.

Musa sighed content and leaned back on Riven's chest.

"I could stay like this forever. What about you?"

When her boyfriend didn't answered her she looked up and found him deep in thoughts with a frown on his face. She moved a little so she could kiss his jaw to get his attention. Seeing him snap out of his thoughts she had to ask what was bothering him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Riven hesitated for a moment before answering her truthfully.

"Mostly about you and me...us." He stroke her side softly with his hand that was already placed at her waist.

On look in his eyes and Musa knew that there was more behind this than he was admitting.

"And what about us?"

The moment she asked she saw hurt and sadness flash across his eyes. She knew that she was the only one who could see through his tough facade like that. Everyone else wouldn't have seen these emotions in his eyes.

Riven frowned again. Christmas was in a few days and his feelings seemed to be more present around this time of the year. Every year he had secretly wished to be with someone like he was with Musa now, just peacefully sitting and enjoying each others warmth. His wish had never been granted and he had always been alone on this special holiday. Sometimes he still felt like he didn't deserve someone so beautiful and loving like his music princess. Deciding to tell her what he was thinking about he spoke up.

"I am not good enough for you. I know that your friends think that and they might be right. My past isn't one to brag about. I lived on the streets and never had a real family. Even if I go to Red Fountain I am still no prince, but you are a princess. In the last time I was often a jerk to you and made you cry. You deserve better than me."

Musa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had known that subconsciously he was worried about not being worth enough for her because he wasn't royalty, but she had never thought that it affected him this much.

He shouldn't be talking like that about himself. She moved so she had one knee on each side of his waist and was hovering above him. Placing her hands around his neck she closed the gasp between their lips and kissed him passionately.

Riven was surprised at first because normally Musa was more shy when it came to making such a bold move, but then he kissed her back with a desperate need to feel her close. His own words had hurt him. The thought of losing his girl was too much for him to bear. She was the only person he had ever cared for so deeply and even if he didn't admit it out loud she was the only one he loved.

Moving one of his hands from her waist to stroke her cheek softly he felt something wet there. Surprised he pulled away to see what was going on.

"That's what I mean. I made you cry again." The magenta haired Specialist looked away from his girlfriend with sadness in his eyes.

"Idiot. I cry because you think about yourself like that." Musa lowered herself on his lap so they could lock eyes. "You are one of the best at Red Fountain and you are respected by the others for your skills. Maybe our friends were a little critical about our relationship in the beginning, but I think they changed their mind and even if they didn't I don't care. To me you are amazing Riven."

The hero couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked deep into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. All he saw in the door to her soul was the love she felt for him. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of loving someone and finally being loved in return. Pulling his music princess closer to him he kissed her softly and lovingly.

Musa knew what he tried to tell her with this special kiss.

'Thank you Muse. I love you.'

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
